FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to the shape of gear teeth. Specifically it relates to the utilization of particular gear tooth characteristics that greatly smooth gear meshing action so that the critical speeds of gear pairs with respect to noise and dynamic load are substantially eliminated while the torque capacity is substantially increased. The invention compromises additions to and improvements on the concepts disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,474 (hereinafter Reference 1).